The Bloody Eden
by Earwax
Summary: The new world isn't quite what Misa first expected and bitterness isn't good for the skin.


The Bloody Eden

(A Death Note Fic)

Misa knows the Catholics love their crucifixes; which is why she likes their religion the best of all the pretty, little lies. Misa remembers the stories well: Jesus Christ, the savior of the world, died in agony to purge the world from sin. The crucifix is dually the symbol of his salvation and the instrument of his death. His blood, his body, all that he was is sacred. His pain is worshiped, and his torture revered by billions.

To Misa, it's all so very morbid, but Misa has always been fond of the ghoulish, and of the grotesque, even from a time before her parents' murder, from a time when death was just a word, not her life's purpose.

Christ has failed. Now Kira has come make it right. Kira is the new God, the true savior of the world.

There is no world, but this one. There is no life beyond what Misa has now. As Light had once told her, when humans die they go to nothingness. There is no final judgment, no eternal reward or eternal condemnation. This suits Misa just fine. She can't imagine living forever; this life has been long enough.

The one truth of the world is Light Yagami's. Light kills those who deserve to die. He ensures that no one should feel her loss – a family torn apart by greed, for shiny things, like objects are worth more than their lives… Misa is making herself sad. Murder is such a horrid thing and all murderers deserve to feel Kira's wrath. Death must always be exchanged for death; death is what they deserve for making others suffer. To destroy what deserves to be destroyed, to judge the world's cruelty and to take it away. This is justice.

Kira plans a world of peace, of kindness; a paradise free from pain. This is the world Misa wants to live in. Light Yagami will be the new god, and she - she will be his wife. She will be useful, she will help him succeed. She will place him on the throne and he will reign until Ryuk decides differently; which will never happen because Ryuk finds Light just as interesting as Misa does.

What she sees will come to pass. How can it not? Light is too clever and the pawns are too stupid. They all fall down in the end. Like Ryuuzaki, buried and rotting under six feet of dirt. Ugly, perverted Ryuuzaki with his pervy eyes and his messy hair. He made Misa's skin crawl. Sometimes, she caught him staring at her with _that_ look in his dull eyes. He wanted her like all the rest, like the man with the knife.

Misa is very beautiful. Everyone tells her so. She sometimes thinks she is ugly on the inside, so it is very fortunate that no one sees that part of her.

Misa is very lonely. Light is always too busy for her, and when he's with her he yells. Misa can't do anything right. She can't please him, even though she tries so, so hard. Misa misses Rem, but her loss was necessary. Still, it is very quiet now and Misa sometimes hates her own thoughts, which are very loud and very dreadful. She's too pretty to think such hideous things. She'll get wrinkles.

Kira is Death. Misa is also Death. They are Power and they will rule the entire world, and yet, it is not enough. Misa is still as empty as she was the night of her parents' murder. The new world is painted in red, red like a Shingami's eyes – her eyes now. The blood flows like rivers. There will never be enough death and the Notes will never run out of pages. The wicked grow faster then Light can cut them down. They are the weeds that choke the Kiras' perfect garden.

This is not the life Misa dreams when she sleeps beside her Lord. Misa hates that, even after she has given Light all that she is, he still doesn't love her. Misa tells herself that doesn't matter. He doesn't have to love her. He only has to allow her to love him. He has done this; it should be enough, even though it's so obviously not.

Maybe love has no place in the new world. Justice knows no affection, no warmth. Justice _is_, and justice does not feel. Soon, Misa hopes, she will be like Light and not feel anything at all.

Behind her, Ryuk laughs.


End file.
